fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle vs. Blossom
Description They are the brains and leader of their own team of heroes, but only one can survive an epic duel of girl power. Who wins, the Princess of Friendship or the Powerpuff Girls' young leader? Interlude Hiro: Intelligence has been defined in many ways, including the capacity for logic, understanding, self-awareness, learning, emotional knowledge, reasoning, planning, creativity, critical thinking, and problem solving. More generally, it can be described as the ability to perceive or infer information, and to retain it as knowledge to be applied towards adaptive behaviors within an environment or context. MBStarscream: And these two certainly have the brains to lead their team of heroes into battle against any villain that threatens their respective hometowns, like with Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic and leader of the Mane Six. Hiro: And Blossom, the bright but egocentric leader of the superhero trio known as the Powerpuff Girls. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Twilight Sparkle Hiro: Twilight Sparkle was born a unicorn in the city of Canterlot high above the peaceful Ponyville, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took an entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. MBStarscream: At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. Hiro: As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. MBStarscream: Twilight ascended from unicorn to alicorn after managing to complete an ancient spell first created by the legendary unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, becoming a princess in the process. Along with the five other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, she eventually unleashed the Rainbow Power, which she used to defeat the evil centaur Tirek. In doing so, she gained a new crystal palace in Ponyville, and was officially given the title of Princess of Friendship. Hiro: Princess Twilight officially grand opened the School of Friendship in order to teach the magic of friendship to all creature races and spread it across Equestria and beyond. She serves as the school's headmistress, and her friends serve as teachers. MBStarscream: But enough of all that, let's get to the cool magic-y stuff. Hiro: Being an alicorn, Twilight has access to magic, her special talent. Her alicorn magic makes her even more powerful than she was already was as a unicorn. Due to this, she has access to many magical powers, such as levitation, gravity alteration, magic beam emission, forcefield creation, teleporation, telekinesis, and the ability to transform anyone or anything into a different form, object, or species entirely, and can revert them back to their original form if she chooses to. This includes a wide-variety of plants, fruits, inanimate objects, a small flying creature called a Breezy, or even a vampire pony. MBStarscream: In regards to the latter two, she has additionally demonstrated that she can use another species in the area as a template for transformation. She once transmuted an apple into a nest of bird eggs, one of whom hatched instantly. Life creator confirmed. Hiro: The list doesn't stop there. There's also thought manipulation, animation, dowsing, repairing, phasing, summoning, wind manipulation, plant manipulation, heat generation, water manipulation, smoke generation, immobilization, transformation inducement, illusions, pyrokinesis, cyrokinesis, light generation, object creation, and a spell that can enhance a object which will make ponies fall in love with it at first sight. MBStarscream: She can also enter books, can cast a spell to make her voice echo which will ponies to heard her from far distances, brainwash ponies, us a spell to record things and playback them as images, change her appearance to blend in with the environment, 't'rap targets in a crystal like Starlight Glimmer, travel through time, but can only stay in that moment of time for about a minute or so. Hiro: Twilight can magically accelerate her own speed that allows her to fly at far faster speeds. The shock wave produced has a strong enough push to knock someone off their feet. She also has cloning/duplication, can disable someones magic for a short amount of time, and is technically capable of manipulating the weather the same way a pegasus like Rainbow Dash can. This includes using clouds to create rain, strike lightning, making tornadoes, etc. MBStarscream: Twilight is able to absorb magic from any supernatural source. Twilight is able to sense what kind of magic it is, even tracing it back to those involved with its creation, including high-level magic users such as Celestia and Nightmare Moon. If the target is full of a considerably massive amount of magic, Twilight will still be able to absorb a lot but not too much of the energy. She also cannot destroy this energy, but she could transform it into a different kind of energy. The pony can also transfer it to another individual as a form of effect stacking, increasing their strength/attack potency. Hiro: While apparently still in Ponyville, Twilight used a spell to see and communicate with Starlight Glimmer in Canterlot in the form of a music box ballerina.' '''With the Magical Mindscape Manifestation spell, Twilight can enter the mind of a subject. The resulting mindscape reflects a person’s life and personality and even contains beings that reflect a person’s multiple moods and “sides” of themselves. '''MBStarscream: Mind Melding is a spell that combines the consciousness of a subject into the caster's own body. This allows both beings to act as one in this single body and utilize their now shared abilities, or even allow one being to act while the other focuses on other matters during the situation. The two beings can even communicate with each other through their consciousness, allowing for silent strategy.' Hiro: When Twilight casts tramalocation on someone who has recently been the victim of some form of attack, Twilight can use this spell to locate and view the person or persons who committed the act. Twilight can also cast a spell that allows the user or target to walk on clouds, an ability that only comes naturally to winged creatures such as pegasi or alicorn ponies. As Twilight is now an alicorn, she no longer needs to use this spell on herself, though she could still use it on others in any case. MBStarscream: Twilight can grant a target a pair of butterfly-like wings for flight, made from gossamer & morning dew. As a bonus, the target is given the ability to walk on clouds. The individual using the wings must be cautious, as they dissolve when closely exposed to sunlight rays for a brief period of time. As Twilight is now an alicorn, she no longer has a need for this spell, though she could still use it on others in any case. Hiro: Twilight can also grant herself or others gills, allowing the targets to breathe underwater and swim faster, return any abnormalities in the general area to normal, grant herself or a target facial hair, generate zippers on any surface, dissolve objects, and the ability manipulate the size of herself or other targets to take on larger opponents. This also increases the targets' strength accordingly. MBStarscream: Twilight can use an incantation to focus the magic within herself and her allies. Doing this blends and equalizes the combined strength and attack potency of Twilight and whomever is fighting alongside her all within themselves. She can also magically project perfectly life-like mental images and animated simulations of whatever happens to be on her mind, allowing her to display many potential outcomes of a particular scenario. These simulations are so realistic, she herself almost assumed that a visualization of Starlight falling into a black hole was real. Hiro: And finally, Twilight can restore the memories of those whose memories have been altered or erased, and use magic to repair objects, such as a broken dam. Since she is now an alicorn, she have wings to fly. Even though she struggled to use them at first, she got some flying lessons from Rainbow Dash and can fly fine now. MBStarscream: This alicorn also comes with a personal book of spells that Twilight can reference at any point using teleportation magic. She refers to it as a “condensed version” of her regular spellbooks, meaning there must be hundreds of different spells Twilight could refer to depending on the situation. Evidently, she’s also a fast reader, as she skimmed through half of the book in only a few seconds. Hiro: The Element of Magic Tiara, more specifically the gemstone that rests upon it, represents Twilight’s Element of Harmony: magic. The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. These elements were found and taken from the Tree of Harmony by Celestia and Luna thousands of years ago. Each element can only be activated if the wielder possesses their corresponding trait, and if all six elements are used in conjunction. MBStarscream: They are only used on rare occasions during events of danger or anarchy, in order to restore balance and peace. They are capable of imprisonment, such as when Discord was imprisoned in stone, or banishment, used to banish various villains to other planes of existence, such as the moon, Tartarus, or limbo. In addition, they can summon a rainbow tornado that engulfs the target; should they be evil or in opposition of harmony, this tornado will alter their morality completely and they will show remorse for their actions. Hiro: Additionally, if the target is taking on an alternate form/personality, they will be reverted to their original form, vanquishing the evil within them. The elements have also shown to be capable of generating a magic whip, used notably to pull a pony out from within the Pony of Shadows. MBStarscream: She was definitely Celestia's most faithful students for many reasons, like placing 5th in a marathon of at least 88 ponies, survive rocks, weights, giant chariots and a piano smashing her, prior to already having injuries, and stand up to the biggest threats around, like Queen Chrysalis of the Changeling Kingdom, the Dark King Sombra of the Crystal Empire and the Spirit of Disharmony known as Discord back when he was the tyrannical ruler of Equestria. Hiro: But no alicorn comes without weaknesses. Twilight doesn’t have much direct combat experience and most of the time fights in a team. She also requires concentration when casting spells; if her horn is ever interfered with, the spell can be interruptedl. There have even been some occurrences where she wouldn't even be able to cast any spells. MBStarscream: High stress and pressure regarding upcoming challenges can cause Twilight to lose her mental stability, and she can sometimes have difficulty adapting quickly to unfamiliar technologies. ''' Hiro: And yet, it isn’t her magical abilities or physical feats that make her the pony she is; rather, it’s her friends, and all they have done to show her who she is. She would far rather make an enemy into a friend than destroy them - which she has accomplished a surprising amount of times. Many of the most powerful beings in the universe consider her a good friend, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. '''MBStarscream: For all she’s done for Equestria, she’s more than earned her place as the Princess of Friendship. Starlight Glimmer’s magic blast vanishes against Twilight’s magic barrier. '' ''Starlight: I studied that spell for years! How could you-'' ''Twilight: I studied magic for years, too. But what I didn’t know then is that studying could only take me so far. Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself. It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me. I never would’ve learned that I represent the Element of Magic without these five. And I certainly wouldn’t be here to stop you now! Blossom Hiro: The City of Townsville is practically a beautiful place. It's filled with clean air, very friendly people... and a lot of kaiju-sized monsters. MBStarscream: This city was already plagued by crime and injustice to begin with, so Professor Utonium thought he would create a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice (yeah I've no idea what that means either) in hope of producing the "perfect little girl" to improve the city. ''' Hiro: He was shoved by his then laboratory assistant, the destructive chimpanzee Jojo, causing him to accidentally break and spill a flask of Chemical X into the concoction, which exploded in Jojo's face like Doctor Doom. The experiment was successful, producing three little girls whom the Professor named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. He also discovered that the girls had gained superpowers from the added Chemical X. '''MBStarscream: After a rocky start with the girls being treated as outcasts due to the massive damage their powers caused to the city, these three mini-Supergirls would would always have the job of defending Townsville and hand a superintelligent chimp's ass to him too many times to count, all thanks to their awesome powers. Hiro: Given that she was created by an accidental dose of Chemical X, Blossom is gifted with a wide variety of abilities that include, but are not limited to, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, sensory and flight. She is strong enough to pull a missile until it breaks in two, fast enough to receive a particle beam in slow-motion and outspeed it, and can rip the door of a car effortlessly. MBStarscream: She's bulletproof, nukeproof, acidprood and lavaproof. Not even the Rowdyruff Boys can hurt her, and those guys are as strong as, if not stronger, than the girls. Hiro: Blossom also Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore". In "Ice Sore," surprised by her new found ability, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. In the same episode, Blossom used her ice breathing ability to save Townsville from a flaming meteor. After this task was completed she was unable to breathe ice. In the same episode, when the weather condition turned from hot to cold, Blossom could suddenly breathe fire, implying when she has a cold her ice breath oddly enough becomes fire breath. She has only used that ability once. MBStarscream: Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak and read Chinese. Considering she has stated that she needs to "brush up" on said language, it can be assumed to be a learned ability. Hiro: Her hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, seen in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girls' last resort of defeating an enemy. She also possesses the ability of space survivability, x-ray vision, night vision, laser vision, energy projection, fire generation, tornado generation, and thermal resistance. MBStarscream: Blossom is definitely a great hero and worthy protector of Townsville, as shown by the numerous feats she and her sister have accomplished. She once entered an alternate dimension with her sisters by racing home from school and has taken down the likes of HIM, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and The Rowdyruff Boys. Hiro: There are some drawbacks though. The Powerpuff Girls have shown a weakness to flypaper, and Blossom's other weaknesses include extreme exposure to sunlight, worrying about not being there for everyone, failing grades, leadership skills that aren't good, basically anything that weakens her self confidence. MBStarscream: But all-in-all, Blossom is a fighter capable of things others aren't and not ''a 6 or 8-year-old to underestimate. ' Blossom: (To Bubbles) We are The Powerpuff Girls, comprised of Blossom, Buttercup, AND Bubbles! We are three, united against crime and sworn to uphold the freedoms of every man, woman and child of Townsville, USA. One can not be victorious without the other two, and two cannot be victorious without the other one. Freedom is calling, Bubbles, and only freedom can answer. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Twilight has the territory advantage, but can she take down Professor Utonium's perfect little girl? '''MBStarscream: We're having an alicorn fight a 6-8 year old girl, you guys. This is how low we've stooped. ---- A field in Equestria It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The birds were singing, the flowers were singing, the ponies were singing…yeah, everything was singing - but there was one who wasn't doing any of that. An alicorn pony with violet eyes and a moderately violet mane and tail with brilliant rose streaks walked onto a field, a book being levitated in front of her face, before placing it in her bag and then standing at the ready. Her coat was a pale, light grayish mulberry color. This meant that the alicorn in question was the Princess of Friendship herself, Twilight Sparkle. Then a funnel depression appeared, and a little girl blasted out of this to land on a hill. She had long, fiery red-orange, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes to match her dress. She had a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hair-clip that could be seen from behind. This was no ordinary little girl. This was the confident and courageous leader of the Powerpuff Girls. This girl was Blossom. The two leaders stood face-to-face. "I've fought loads of monsters before, but I've never faced anything like yourself." Blossom spoke up. Twilight spoke next. "And I've seen humans before, but they never looked like you, no offense." "Oh, none taken." Blossom said sincerely. "So, shall we get started with this then?" "It will be an honor battling you." And battle to the death they did. FIGHT! The two zipped at each other and collided, their blurs and lasers hitting each other, causing shock waves before Blossom punched Twilight repeatedly, then uppercut her, though Twilight used the momentum of the uppercut to kick Blossom down. Blossom, however, regained her stance and flew at Twilight, punching and kicking her before the alicorn punched her several times, then flew up before crashing into Blossom, who barely managed to block it. Blossom grabbed Twilight's left wing and smirked before swinging around and sending her flying away with a mighty throw. Twilight then disappeared in a purple flash and reappeared behind Blossom, who had no time to react before a powerful kick to the back knocked her down. Scowling, Blossom spun around and glared at Twilight with two eyes glowing blood red. Twilight quickly ducked as Blossom shot heat vision, which destroyed a nearby tree. Twilight just watched the sight with widened eyes before flying away from Blossom, who took off in hot pursuit. Twilight started dodging more rounds of heat vision from Blossom before doing a backflip in the air, then covering Blossom's eyes, only to get her hooves burned, causing the co-ruler of Equestria to cringe and raise her hooves up. Blossom, using Twilight's distraction to her advantage, planted her foot into the purple pony's chest as hard as she could, sending Celestia's former pupil flying away and crashing across the ground. Standing tall, Twilight looked up at Blossom, who fired more heat vision from her eyes. Twilight countered this by surrounding herself in a magic barrier for about five seconds before teleporting 15 meters above Blossom and firing a blast of magic from her horn down at the Powerpuff Girl. Professor Utonium's creation looked up and managed to counter the magic blast with more heat vision, igniting a beam struggle between artificial superhuman kindergartner and magical alicorn. Blossom's heat vision soon overpowered Twilight's magic beam and reached the tip of the former unicorn's horn. There was a bright flash of light and then Twilight flew up into the air, holding her horn in pain. Narrowing her eyes and grinding her teeth while growling down at Blossom, Twilight flew down at her younger opponent, causing a shockwave to occur as the two sped at each other around the area, colliding at amazing speeds with shockwaves going at equally fast speeds. Twilight sped towards Blossom, but Blossom dodged it and grabbed her tail and squeezed it, causing an 'OW' reaction from Twilight, who kicked Blossom in the face with her hind legs, then sped behind her and punched her in the back of the head. As Blossom staggered, she turned around and punched Twilight in the stomach, then elbowed her to the ground, causing an explosion. "Ugh..." Twilight groaned as she started to get up. Blossom floated down and landed in front of the recovering pony, her... hands, I guess... on her hips. Twilight glared up at her, then took her by surprise with a magic blast to the face, knocking the Chemical X experiment onto her back. She got up as Twilight fully recovered and stood at her full height. Neither moved an inch until Blossom started stomping up to Twilight. Twilight almost wanted to be amused by the mere image of someone so small marching right up to her, but she got a surprise when Blossom lifted him into the air before tossing him like a ragdoll. Once Twilight rose to her hooves again, Blossom violently tackled her and proceeded to beat Twilight as she continued tacking her away at incredible speeds, until both of them smashed through a mountain, which lead to both of them getting momentarily incapacitated. As Blossom rose back to her feet, she glanced at Twilight, who was slowly getting up. Once both had recovered, Twilight and Blossom gave each other cold, steely glares of determination, neither willing to back down no matter what. Then Blossom took a big, deep breath and let out a blast of her Ice Breath, freezing the stunned alicorn solid within second. Blossom grinned smugly at her cold handiwork. "Hmm. That should do it." But it wasn't over. The ice started to glow purple until it broke in an explosion, revealing Twilight to be alive and well. And quite angry too, at that. Before Blossom could react, an aura of purple appeared around her horn, as well as Blossom. The Powerpuff Girl was then lifted up mysteriously and then thrown into the air. Twilight teleported to meet Blossom in mid-air and bucked her away. She followed this up by tackling Blossom and punching her gut repeatedly before blasting her away and telekinetically throwing her down to earth. She waited for Blossom to make her next move, and sure enough, Blossom flew up to meet the alicorn. She launched two fireballs at Twilight and flew through the Princess of Friendship, knocking her higher into the air, and dashed her them multiple times. After a combo of hits, Blossom took off her bow and placed it on Twilight's horn. It started beeping, and then exploded. As Twilight flipped repeatedly while flying away, Blossom fired a blast of heat vision at the founder and leader of the Mane Six, sending her to the ground. She slid across the floor, leaving a trail behind until she finally came to a stop. Blossom landed 10 feet away from the downed alicorn, put her hands together, charged pink electricity in them, and fired it as a powerful lightning bolt. There was no dodging it; Twilight rolled on the floor from the blast in agony. Blossom started walking up to Twilight, who was struggling to lift herself up. Blossom knocked Twilight into the air, dashed through her multiple times, then did a powerful punch that knocked Twilight back down. "Maybe you should stay down before you REALLY get hurt." Blossom suggested as she stood beside the downed alicorn. Twilight only looked up at her angrily before closing her eyes. Much to Blossom's confusion, six multi-colored artifacts surrounded Twilight, who then opened her eyes, which were now glowing white. While this was happening before Blossom's eyes, the defender of Townsville became cautious of what Twilight would do next, charging her heat vision and flying backward. Twilight then blasted her opponent with a burst of white energy, which Blossom countered with heat vision. The clash was intense and nail-biting; it seemed to drag out for minutes on end. When Twilight's beam started overpowering Blossom's heat vision, she, in an act of desperation, exhaled more icy mist that managed to freeze the beam and Twilight at the same time. This time around, there was no mercy; Blossom flew right through her frozen enemy. She didn't need to turn around to see Twilight crack all over and then break into a million pieces, signifying the Element of Magic's unfortunate end. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: ....Hiro, do ya realize what we've done?! We might as well have served ourselves on a silver platter to those bronies! Hiro: Ah, let them cry. Twilight's magical powers kept Blossom on her non-existent toes and both have some pretty amazing physical feats, but Blossom just had the edge in pretty much every category. MBStarscream: When looking at physical feats exclusively, Blossom takes the cake. Let’s take a look at some of each of their best physical feats: In terms of strength, Twilight was able to easily pull an enormous chariot made of solid gold. By measuring its dimensions in comparison to Twilight herself, and high-balling it so that only 40% of the chariot would be considered hollow, when it’s likely around 65%, this means it weighed around 47 tons. However, she pulled this alongside Princess Cadence. Ignoring the fact that Cadence has previously shown to be more powerful, magically and physically, than her, we can half that number to say that Twilight was pulling along around 23 tons. Hiro: But that's nothing compared to Blossom, who casually lifted a mountain resembling Mt. Everest, a mountain located in the Mahalangur Himal sub-range of the Himalayas that weighs 357 trillion tons or 178,500,000,000 pounds. MBStarscream: As for speed, one of Twilight’s best feats of speed was when she flew in front of a powerful magic blast by Starlight and blocked it to prevent it from hitting some ponies behind her. Based off some simple calculations given magic blasts from other episodes, similar blasts throughout the show are shown to move at around 100 feet per second. Assuming the ponies she saved were a mere four feet away from Starlight, which, considering Twilight’s length, should be way, way closer than they actually were, she must have recognized the attack, landed, and thrown up her shield in less than 0.04 seconds. Hiro: However, Blossom still beats this, as she and her sisters have often been seen breaking the speed of light very easily. And another thing: Bubbles was in a race with the cyborg speedster, E-Male. The race was said to be around the world, which E-Male could do in around seven seconds. E-Male had a head start as Bubbles was distracted, but she somehow caught up with ease. Bubbles asked if they were supposed to arrive at the same time or if it was an actual race. Upon hearing that it was a race, she ran from the Great Wall of China back to Mt. Everest in four seconds. MBStarscream: The earth's planetary circumference is roughly 24854.848 or to round, around 25,000 miles. E-Mail had to be going Mach 17000. Bubbles was just lounging around for four seconds and when she made that final lap, she had to be going 6214 mph per second and if we multiply we can guess she was going Mach 4,722,640! Hiro: Even in durability, or rather, especially in durability, Blossom just blows Twilight out of the water. Twilight was hit by a falling grand piano and got up without major injuries. Judging from the fact that the largest grand pianos can weigh around 1200 pounds and the height from which the piano fell, even if we really overappreciate this feat and claim that Twilight could tank twenty grand pianos falling on her at once, then she would tank about 96 tons of force. MBStarscream: Blossom, on the other hand, can be seen smashing entire monsters through buildings or vice versa and not be fazed, taking point blank gunfire from machine guns and standing there until they run out, shrugging off frickin' nukes, and once the monster, Eye Carumaba, had a beam that could disintegrate entire city blocks with one shot, yet Bubbles and Buttercup tanked these like they're simple beams of light, so who's to say Blossom shouldn't either? Hiro: To recap... Twilight was screwed from the start.. And if that weren't enough, her admittedly impressive magic was outmatched by the larger number of superior powers and abilities in Blossom's arsenal, like ice breath, heat vision, space survivability, etc, etc, etc. MBStarscream: “Oh,” you say, “But what about the time Twilight defeated Discord, who can warp reality effortlessly, or the time she was piledrived through mountains and tanked nuclear explosions and defeated people easily capable of moving planets with their mind, or the time she herself moved the sun and moon all over the place telekinetically? Doesn’t that stuff put her way above Blossom?” Hiro: In answer to that, yes, she did accomplish all these things, but by…well, cheating. The only reason she defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon was because of the Elements of Harmony specifically countering their magic and entrapping them, and even then she needed all of her friends with her to use the elements. Her physical feats when fighting Tirek are very impressive, as was her ability to easily move celestial bodies, but she could only do this during the short time when she held the magic of all four alicorns in Equestria, which enhanced her magical powers and physical attributes to absurd levels. Without this power, she has never done anything like those feats. MBStarscream: This was a good match and all, but, in the end, Blossom just outclasses Twilight in powers and physical prowess. She had very little chance in the long run, and Blossom had more than enough power to make sure the battle kept going. And when it was finally over, SHE WAS FROZEN TODAY! Hiro: Blossom wins. Advantages Blossom (Winner) * Stronger * Faster * More durable * More versatile * More numerous superpowers Polls Who would you be rooting for? Twilight Sparkle Blossom Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Girls Only Theme Category:'TV Shows' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Heroes Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Duel of the Protagonists Theme Category:Human VS Animal Themed Fatal Fictions Category:Warner Bros. VS Hasbro Theme Category:Mascots Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions